Love will keep us together
by Dimples73
Summary: Brock and Reba long for the perfect family they want to adopt. Is the perfect family already under their noses? What are the secrets? how will love keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

John D Hart-77

Brock and Reba-49 & 47

Henry Evans-6

Isabel Jenson-11

Cheyenne Cooper = Van Montgomery-25

Elizabeth Montgomery- 6

Kyra Cooper-18

Jake Cooper-13

Eugene Fisher = Sarah Fisher-49

Zackary-14

Cheyenne and Van married at age 17 they moved into Brock and Reba's garage apartment Van got Cheyenne pregnant his parents kicked him out as did hers.

Seven months later Cheyenne filed for custody of her siblings. She won due to her parents being alcoholics and abused Kyra she wouldn't allow them. They beat Jake in a drunken rage Kyra ran away with him. She ran to Cheyenne. She was granted custody of them. Brock and Reba have helped raise Kyra and Jake.

Henry was Barbra the state took him over after she couldn't raise him. Brock and Reba filed for custody they raised him until he was four Barbra Jeans parent took him away and put him in foster care they don't want him but are controlling when Brock and Reba can see him. Hey have talked a lot over the years about adopting the Cooper kids. They have always. Kept quiet due to their ages they pray the courts would grant them full custody of Henry.

John D- a loving kind caring man who has had a massive stroke when Brock was 18 he had a mini stroke in 2006 it was a minor stoke it took him along time to recover from it. He is 77 although his strokes he has tried to live his life and be independent. He is regretting his decision of living independently. He has recovered completely form the strokes although his mind doesn't work how he wants to some times. He loves Henry and prays his son and daughter in law can have him until he is of legal age he longs to be called great grandpa to spend time with his grandchildren to teach them things to hear the laughter of a child. He wants his son and daughter in law to be happy. He sees how they are when Jake, Kyra Cheyenne, Van Elizabeth and Henry are around there is laughter there is joy. He longs to have that joy around him again.

Brock- loves his wife his Job. He wants to be a father so bad he and Reba have been married for 27 years. He desperately wants to have children but had that taken away from him after his mother put him on medication it sterilized him. He wants to adopt but fears his age may be in factor .he wants Henry back in their home forever or until he grows up and moves out. He wants to wake up to Henry's cheerfulness every day not three days every month. He sees Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake as his kids and Elizabeth as his granddaughter but is afraid they don't see it that way. He longs for the perfect family.

Reba is happily married to Brock she loves him with all of her heart .she wants to give Brock children but can't she was born without ovaries and a uterus. She often felt like she was a freak. She never told a sole.. When she met Brock he made her feel special he made her feel like she was someone they married when Reba was 21 he was 23. She wishes she could be normal and have kids. She would like to share her story someday but she is still very embarrassed about it. She too wants to adopt but fears her age is a factor she wants her baby Henry back although he isn't a baby he is and will always be her baby. She sees Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake as her kids and Elizabeth as her granddaughter but is afraid they don't see it that way. She longs for the day when she can have her perfect family.

Henry- happy healthy six year old he lives life to the fullest he looks forward to the day when he can live with Brock and Reba forever. He is hyper but tries to control himself. He counts down the days until he can see his mommy and dad he never sleeps the night before they pick him up. He wants to be adopted by them and live with them always.

Jake wants to be adopted by Brock and Reba but is afraid he will hurt Cheyenne's feelings. He loves them like parents. He wants to tell people he has a mother and father. He wants to tell them his father is a dentist who loves him and cares for him. He wants to tell people his mother loves her kids and never stops. That she cooks and cleans. She makes his lunch she takes him to school. That when he is sick it is his mom Reba that takes care of him. He wants to scream at the bullies and tell them he comes from a kind loving home with loving parents.

Kyra isn't sure what she wants. She considers Brock and Reba as her parents and has wanted to be adopted but she feels it is too late. She has always admired Reba and Brock they had taken them in and raised them as their kids but Cheyenne had full custody. She knew it seemed weird to others but they were a family. It worked for them. Kyra longs for the day she can call Brock and Reba mom and dad. She wants a final chance to be a family.

Cheyenne has always looked to Reba and Brock as a father and mother she knows it is too late for her to be adopted but wants her daughter to call Brock and Reba Gramma and Grandpa. She wants her brother and sister to be adopted by them. She wants them to have a chance. She wants her unborn child to have a grandpa and grandma even a great grandpa. She regrets getting full custody of her brother and sister. She wished she had turned it over to Brock and Reba

. She wants to call them mom and dad but thinks she is too old for that.

Issy – has Swyer Syndrome. She is very insecure she dresses like a tomboy she doesn't care for dresses. She doesn't want anyone to know about her condition. She feels like she will never be adopted he loves painting her nails and playing basketball, drawing, singing and dancing she has red hair and Blue eyes. She is tall and skinny. She longs for a forever family.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Brock drove home. From a long day at work. He sighed as he drove home. He had client after client. His secretary booked his appointments full not even giving him a lunch break or time to pee. He had to leave a client in the chair and make a mad dash to the washroom. He had a granola bar to eat. It was all he had time for. Brock got into the driveway. He sighed a relief he was finally home. Away from everything. He was about to get out of the car when his cell phone rang

"Hello...Reba...is he okay? ….okay I will be there soon." Brock told Reba as he turned off his cellphone off and sped down the driveway. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Praying he wouldn't get a speeding ticket. He got there without getting stopped. He found a spot close to the entrance. He ran to the ER he found Reba sitting with his dad. Holding a towel on his head. His right hand was bleeding.

"Dad what happened?"

"I fell I tripped and fell." John told his son a bit embarrassed.

Brock sat beside his dad and put his arm around him, "Dad are you okay?"

"Yes, the care aid never showed so I had to do it all on my own. I fell out of the tub. I hit my head and cut my hand on the edge of the tub."

"Dad why didn't you call me or Reba?"

"You have your own life"

"Dad we will come no matter what"

"I can't do that. That's why I have care aids so you can live your life." John told his son.

"No that's not true you have them to help you out when you need it."

"Brock I don't want to be a burden on you."

"You aren't dad don't ever think that"

John sat silently he never said a word.

"Dad you know you can call me any time. "

"John that goes for me too" Reba told him.

John nodded he was still a bit shaken up. He hadn't meant for things to happen this way. It wasn't part of his plan. The last stroke had done a number on his brain he had recovered physically his brain was still healing. He often wondered if it would be completely normal.

"John Hart?" A nurse called. Brock nodded and helped his dad up. A nurse took him to the exam room.

"Reba did my dad call you?" Brock asked sitting beside her.

"No I went over after work to invite him over for dinner. I found him in the bathroom laying there. I got him up. He asked me if I could get him clothes. I helped him dress. Then brought him here. I called your cell."

Brock nodded. He didn't like the thought of his father living alone. He was able to he just needed the extra help. His mind wasn't what it used to be.

"Brock I don't think your dad should be living on his own."

"I don't think so either. I don't want to put him in a home. The doctors all think his mind is mixed up due to the strokes. It is not he is fine Reba. Reba he is my father."

"Brock I don't want that for him either. He could come live with us. He would be okay in our home."

Brock smiled and kissed his wife. They had a spare room down stairs with a master bathroom they had built it for John when he had his last stroke. He lived with them for a bit and recovered. He had been determined to live on his own and be independent. He didn't want to rely on his son and daughter in law. Brock and Reba agreed with the condition care aids would come in and help him. It seemed to be working. Brock worried about his father he was fit but the strokes had weakened his body.

Brock was very close to his father he considered his father to be his best friend. His father had been there at a time when he needed him the most.

"I got a call from Lisa today she said we can pick up Henry for the weekend."

"Okay sounds good." Brock told Reba

"You should tell them your dad had a massive stroke twenty seven years ago one in 1997 and one last year. "Reba told him.

Brock nodded

"Brock I'm going to take my car over to your dad's and clean up I brought a jacket for him to wear."

Brock nodded and took the jacket. He gave Reba a kiss on the cheek. He got up and went into the exam room. He was forty nine years old his father was seventy seven. He was a happy man. Brock smiled he would look like his father when he got old. His father was still young looking despite the grey hair. John had several strokes in the last years. It had set him back but he had been determined to be independent. Brock and Reba had tried to help often. Reba would invite him over for dinner. Brock took him to all of his appointments, as did Reba both had wanted him to live in the garage apartment but had decided to rent it out. When John wanted to live in his own home. He didn't want to live in the room Brock had built for him either. They had a spare room ready for him. This time John had no say he was going to be living with Brock and Reba.

Brock soon found his dad's bed he saw his dad. He was sitting up.

"Hi Brock."

"Hi dad are you alright?"

"I think so. I told them about the stokes. But they knew."

"Okay dad."

"Your father has a cut hand and broken wrist, no internal bleeding or bruising. He does have some scrapes and bruising from his fall, He has a slight concussion. He will need someone to watch him." The doctor told Brock.

"My wife and I will" Brock said looking at his father he had a cut on his head it was stitched. The doctor put a bandage on it as John whinnced.

"Brock I'm okay." John told his son as the doctor stitched his hand as well.

"I know dad I worry about you."

"I know you don't have to. Are you okay son?"

Brock nodded.

The nurse gave John a temporary cast.

"Mr. Hart you have a temporary cast you need to come back in a week to see how your hand is healing."

John nodded

The nurse spoke to him again," Mr. Hart it says here you have seizures do you have epilepsy?"

"Yes I do. I did not have a seizure .I haven't had one in seven years. I take pills for my blood pressure and for epilepsy I'm fine ask my son."

"He does well he is seventy seven not ninety seven."

" Mr. Hart have you ever considered putting your father in a home?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"He has fallen before he isn't capable of being on his own. The next time he may not be so lucky he could forget to do something."

"My dad takes care of himself . He is in his right mind if that's what you're implying."

"Mr. Hart I know you care for your father. However, you can't be there twenty four seven. The strokes have not only weakened his body but also his mind it isn't like it was when he was younger."

" Are we finished here?" Brock asked a bit annoyed with the nurse.

The nurse nodded " I will find the ER attending doctor to release your dad."

" I have some good news for you." Brock told his dad trying to cheer him up

John looked at his son he saw the smile on his face. He was about to ask when the doctor walked up.

"Okay Mr. Hart you're good to go." The doctor told him looking over his chart.

Brock helped his dad off the table. "Brock my shirt is all bloody look at my pants," John told his son. A bit embarrassed about his appearance.

Brock nodded. " Here is a jacket. Reba is at your house cleaning up and packing your things." Brock told him putting his dad's jacket on his good arm and around his broken arm .He zipped it up.

"Why?"

Brock looked at his dad;" Reba and I decided you will live with us."

John smiled," Thanks son" sighing a relief he had regretted wanting to live on his own." Thanks for not wanting to put me in a home."

"Dad your seventy seven you aren't ready to be in a home. "

John smiled he had a good son.

Brock and John walked out towards his car.

John smiled at his son. He was grateful to have such a good son.

"Brock I have lived in the apartment since you were twelve." John told his son

"I know dad. Reba and I would feel much better if you lived with us."

John nodded secretly he would too. "I don't want to be a burden"

"Dad you aren't a burden." Brock told him as she helped him into the front seat

"What is the good news son?"

"Do you remember Henry?" Brock asked putting on his dad's seat belt he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

John nodded he liked the kid. He was a lot like Brock and Reba he could even pass for being their son.

"I remember him. Is he alright?" John asked Brock once he was in the car.

"We are having him for the weekend. We get him for the last weekend of every month. We are going to try to get him for a few weeks then adopt him. His mother has made him a ward of the state."

John smiled he replied, "Okay."

Brock drove to his dad's place he helped his dad out of his car and walked him into the apartment.

"Hi guys. John I cleaned your bathroom. I got you some clean clothes. They are in your bathroom."

"Dad why don't you change?" Brock said.

John nodded and He walked into his bathroom. He was so thankful to have raised a good son. Even if he only saw him four days at Christmas every year and had him the last weekend every two months.

Reba and Brock packed what they could in the trunk of their cars. Reba packed a lot in the back seat of her and Brock's cars they were not able to pack his dresser, bed, couch, TV they left his stereo.

Brock walked out of his dads kitchen he found his dad sitting in the couch in his fresh clothes the dirty ones in a bag.

"Dad I will come back later for your other stuff with my truck."

"Okay son. I hope you don't mind but I burnt all the pictures of your mother I cut you out if them. "

Brock and Reba looked at each other they started laughing

"Dad Reba and I did the same."

"That's my boy." John told his son.

"Okay dad let's go." Brock said as he helped his dad to his feet.

" Brock thank you."

" Dad you don't have to thank me."

John nodded he honestly didn't know what he would do without his son and daughter in law.

Reba helped him up. Brock whispered that they would get his dad home then he would pick up Henry get his dads things and head home. Reba agreed.

Brock drove John to their home. Brock sat his dad on the couch and gave him the remote. He and Reba unloaded their cars Van and Jake ran over to help.

Both addressing John as he channel surfed he finally settled on football.

"Dad when did you fall?" Brock asked him after he had unloaded the car praying he had not been lying there all day.

" I fell last night I didn't think anything of it I had no pain. I got dressed and went to bed. I had a shower at 4:00 none of my care aids showed up so I decided to have a lazy day. I got into the tub showered then my leg fell asleep before I got out of the tub just before Reba came."

"That's okay dad we all have our lazy days." Brock told his dad thankful he had not been laying there all day. He was going to have a word with his father's care aids.

"I used to do that with you sometimes."

"I know mom never did that that's why here casket was closed and locked."

"If you didn't say it I would have"

Reba chuckled at the two men she knew Liz would beat Brock and when he heard she died it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Brock nodded at his wife. He ushered his dad into the room. John looked tired.

Brock got his dad into bed. He put a pillow under his dads arm.

"Brock I hope you two get Henry."

"We will. I know how you felt when you only saw me one every two months. Dad I want to say thank you for not going to the police. If you had, she wouldn't have let me see you. I looked forward to seeing you. It was my happy place. Dad I love you. I don't want to hear you say you're a burden. You're not dad. I'm happy to have you live here."

John smiled at his son. "Thanks son I love you too. Do you remember when you were fourteen?"

"Not really that whole year is a real blur."

John pulled himself up as best as he could he moved over so Brock could sit on the bed.

Brock sat down.

"Do you remember the day she beat you?"

"Sort of I knew I was going to your house. Then I awoke in the hospital with a tube down my throat."

"Brock I was working in my mechanics shop. I got the call I never wanted to get. Liz and her husband had beaten you so bad you were not expected to live. I drove like a mad man rushing to the hospital praying to God that you would live. The first forty-eight hours were the hardest hours of my life. At that moment I went to the police, I told them about your mother. She was arrested. I was granted full custody of you. That was the happiest moment of my life. Other than the day you were born."

Brock smiled at his father, "Dad you took care of me now it's my turn to take care of you."

"Brock how is Barbra Jean?" John asked trying to change the subject he didn't want to tell his son the truth just yet.

"Fine she has a good heart."

""She needs a boyfriend find her one."

Brock chuckled she didn't need help in that department he spoke to his father, "she is a tooth tart. She only goes out with dentists she is fine in the boyfriend department. Oh yeah and she thinks Reba is her best friend."

"She has always been a bit strange."

"Dad Henry is her kid she signed him over to us at his birth. Her parents are controlling the custody battle. They hate me."

"Brock don't give up you will have Henry. That's how I got full custody of you I never gave up."

"I know I'm grateful for that. When she died I cut her out of all the pictures if she couldn't be cut out I burnt them. I know. I don't know why I kept them."

John looked at his son, "She was your mother she was nice when she wasn't on heroin or drinking."

"I don't have any good memories with her."

"Brock you will make a good father to Henry."

"Thanks I want to be a father like you."

John nodded he was touched by his sons words he loved his son so much.

"Dad get some rest I will wake you up for dinner. I'm cooking tonight."

" Okay Brock and thank you I really love you son."

Brock helped his dad get comfortable, "I know dad I love you too."

"Are you making spaghetti and meat balls?"

"Yes"

"Brock do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Dad why would I think that?"

"The nurse today she talked down to me. She told me it sounded like I had trouble speaking and that I had to sound everything out and I thought before I spoke."

"Dad your speech is fine. That nurse was a real prize don't let her get to you."

"Okay thanks son I'm tired."

Brock smiled and covered his dad up. "Go to sleep dad get some rest."

"Brock I have a confession" John said he was ready to tell his son what had really happened.

Brock turned to his father, "what is it dad?"

"I cancelled the care aids I was going to pretend to be hurt and call you. Then you or Reba would find me you would want me to live here. I didn't want to be on my own and I well I didn't want to ask you and Reba if I could live with you. I had put up a stink to live on my own. "

"Dad I wish you hadn't of done that you could have been seriously hurt."

"I know I shouldn't have but sometimes I don't think. My brain doesn't work like it used to."

"I know dad."

"Son I'm proud of you. You're a good son."

"You're a good father."

Brock left his dad's room. He walked into the kitchen. Reba was starting to make the meat balls she looked up to see Brock.

"Brock Jake says he needs to talk to you. Also you need to pick up Henry and a family pack of hamburger."

"I got out a family pack of hamburger it is thawing in the fridge."

"Oh good I got one out too I asked Cheyenne and Van over and Van can sure pack away the food. So can Jake."

"Reba Cheyenne can't cook. That's why Van and the kids come over and Cheyenne got BJ drunk when she tried to give Cheyenne a cooking lesson. Remember you ended up driving her home?"

"Yeah that was scary."

Brock laughed. "See you in a bit." He replied kissing his wife. He was going to get his son first. Then talk to Jake.

He got into his truck he drove to the foster home he saw Henry waiting outside bouncing on his heels. He parked and got out.

Henry saw Brock he ran to him with a big smile on his face

"DADDY!" Henry said jumping into Brock's arms hugging and kissing his father. He had missed him.

"The dragon lady wants to talk it is about my real grandparents. Daddy please don't let them take me to Fisheye Bottom. I don't want to live on a Fisheye"

"Hen it is just a name it isn't a Fisheye. Let's go in and see."

Brock took Henry's hand he took a deep breath and walked inside he gulped when he saw two people sitting in Hazel's office. They could take his son away forever. Henry buried his head in his dad's arm. He didn't want to look at the people that could ruin his life.

"Hi Brock"

"Please don't make me go, please I love my daddy. I want to see him all the time. I miss him and my mommy I miss my grandpa I miss my bed and toys I don't want to be a warden no more I want my mommy and daddy I want them forever." Henry said as tears streamed down his face he was only six he couldn't take anymore.

Brock knelt down and rubbed his back ushering soothing words to his son.

Bubba and Jean Booker watched as Brock soothed Henry they saw the love Brock had for the young boy. They saw the love Henry had for Brock.

"Henry if you had a choice between your real grandparents and Brock and Reba who would you choose?" Hazel asked the six year old

Henry looked at Brock he looked at Bubba and Jean he looked over at Hazel had she just asked him that had she actually given him that choice?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

"DADDY!" Henry said hugging Brock he didn't look back at the dragon lady. He kept his face buried in his dads shirt. Praying he was going home with his daddy.

"Bubba, Jean I saw how Henry interacted with you. He never once smiled; he never wanted a hug from you he wanted to be as far away from you as possible. I have seen Brock and Reba with Henry he cries when they leave him. He cries for days holding his stuffed teddy bear. Calling out for his mommy and daddy. I see how wrong I was. "Hazel told them she turned to Brock, "I was going to give you this tonight Brock" Hazel said handing Brock an envelope. Brock opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. He choked out a happy sob he pulled Henry in tight. He hugged his son he couldn't wait to tell Reba the good news.

"Daddy can we go home and have your spaghetti and meat balls I'm really hungry and mommy can make butterscotch sauce and we can make Sundays and I can put lots of coconut on it with chocolate chips. Then I can pay in the backyard with Lizzy."

Brock smiled and took Henry's hand.

"Brock, Bubba and I came here to give you and Reba full custody we were going to take him to Fisheye Bottom. He talked about you and Reba non-stop he talked about his grandpa and how he loved what he called lazy day, how he went fishing with his grandpa how he played with his friend Lizzy and how he jumped on his trampoline, he told us you were going to coach his baseball team. Brock he never stopped. For three hours, he told us how happy he was with you. Barbra Jean made a good choice. We would like to see him." Jean told Brock. Who couldn't stop smiling he was ecstatic he was actually on cloud nine.

"Thanks Bubba, thanks Jean and yes you can see him. Thanks this means so much to me and Reba" Brock said shaking their hands.

Brock got Henry's things. Henry made sure he had his teddy bear.

They got into the truck.

"Daddy what did the paper say?"

"Henry do you know what happened in Hazel's office?"

"You get me for the weekend. And then I come back."

"No Henry you're never coming back here. You're living with us for good. Bubba and Jean signed you back to the state."

"I did talk about you I told them how you and Reba played super heroes and how we would have family movie night and how I had fun reading cause you and mommy read voices. I told them what they said . I blocked it out I closed off my ears I didn't want to know I had to come back."

"Henry do you know how happy this makes me?"

"Yeah if I was a dog my tail would be waging."

Brock smiled at Henry he was on cloud nine.

"Henry we are stopping at grandpas I need to get some things."

"Yay I get to see grandpa."

"No Hen grandpa lives with us now he moved in about four hours ago."

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed

Brock smiled and pulled up to his dad's place.

He took Henry inside with him. He packed up his dad's stereo ,TV his DVD's and CD's he got his dad's laptop computer games and everything else his dad needed. He made sure his dads cuborts were cleaned out. He finished up he looked around Henry was nowhere to be seen

He started to panic he had just lost his son

"HENRY!" Brock yelled

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HENRY JOHN HART!" Brock called in a frantic he had just lost his son. He heard a skate board jump and land he also heard Henry's laugh he took off running towards Henry's laugh. He saw Henry at the skate park.

"HENRY JOHN HART!" Brock said taking him by the arm and hugging him.

"Henry don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I told you I was going to the park you said UHH. " Henry told his father

"When did I say that when I busy loading up your grandfathers things?"

Henry nodded. "Daddy this is my friend Issy"

Brock smiled at the girl she was very skinny her hair was sort very similar to Reba's in 2002 in fact it was the same as her hair it was very pretty she looked a lot like Reba.

"Hi Issy I'm Brock."

"Daddy she sleeps in the trees. She doesn't have a home."

"Henry I told you not to tell people that." Issy told him

"I care. I don't want the bears to attack and kill you"

Brock watched as Issy bend down "Henry I won't get eaten by the bears there aren't any in Huston not around here anyway."

Brock looked at the teen. "Issy do you sleep in the trees?"

"Yeah and then I go to the shelter for food no big deal."

"Issy would you like to come home with Henry and I?" Brock asked

"Yeah Issy then my mommy and daddy can raise us as siblings!" Henry declared happily to his friend

Issy nodded it would be better than sleeping in the trees.

The three of them walked back to Brock's truck.

On the way back Brock called Reba and told her about Issy.

Brock arrived home. He pulled into the driveway. Jake ran out of the garage.

Henry took Issy inside.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Brock said

"Um can I ask you something if you want to say no that's okay but um I really would like you to say yes."

"What is it Jake?"

"Well there's this thing at school and I um no never mind your busy."

"Jake do you need me to be your dad for the day?"

Jake nodded "Would you Brock and could I call you dad?"

Brock nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat Jake felt the same way.

"Great it's on Friday and it like a father son day."

Brock nodded. He could see the happiness on Jake's face.

"Van, Jake want to give me a hand with unloading my truck?" Brock said as he and Jake entered into the house.

"We will do it Brock you need to start dinner I'm starving. And with this work I'll be even more hungry." Van said as he walked out. Issy ran after them to help out.

Brock fixed dinner. Issy had brought in the last box.

"Thanks Issy." Brock told her

"I'm hungry is dinner ready?" Henry asked walking in.

"It will be once you and Issy set the dining room table." Henry and Issy set the table Brock and Reba had moved the dining room out to the sun porch they insulated it and made it liveable. They did that when they built the in law suite.

They all sat down for dinner.

"Can I say the blessing?"

Brock nodded at Henry

They grasped hands

"Dear Jesus thanks for the best day of my life. Thanks for letting me find Issy and for me to have my forever home. Thanks for the food and for Jake, Kyra, Van, Cheyenne, Issy and Bethy at the table in Jesus name Amen." Henry prayed

"That was a nice prayer." Reba told her son

The family ate and talked after dinner Brock, Reba and John cleaned up while, Jake, Issy and Kyra took the kids outside to play.

Van nodded at Cheyenne.

She spoke, Brock, Reba I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Brock asked

"Cheyenne are you moving to California?" Reba asked she couldn't imagine being away from Elizabeth she thought of her as her grand child.

"No. Van and I have been talking. We want you to adopt Kyra and Jake." Cheyenne spoke

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock looked at Reba. Was this for real?

"Cheyenne we would be honored. The thing is we think we may be too old." Brock told

"No you aren't Jake can't stop talking about you going to the father son thing at his school."

"Mr. H Kyra thinks she is too old. I don't think she is. She is seventeen going on eighteen."

"Van we know that we know all about you guys." Reba responded

"That's it you know us like we are your kids. You let Kyra and Jake stay in the spare rooms when they are sick. Do you know how many times Kyra and Jake have cried at night cried out for a mother or a father. You came into our lives it stopped."

Brock looked at Reba.

"Cheyenne it isn't easy "Reba responded.

"Why not your already a mother and father to us a grandma and grandpa to Lizzy. She loves coming over here. I want her to call you grammy and grampy. Will you?" Cheyenne asked

Brock looked at Reba they had thought about it for years

"Well?" Van asked

Cheyenne, Van it isn't something we can say yes to. We don't know how Kyra and Jake feel about it. How Henry would feel. We also have Issy to consider now." Reba said as she watched Brock run his fingers through his hair.

"At least give them a chance it's too late for me Kyra and Jake would be all for it." Cheyenne told them

Brock and Reba nodded

Cheyenne spoke again as Van left.

"You took us in. Do you know how many places we looked for?"

"No Cheyenne we don't." Reba replied

"Try over twenty no one wanted two seventeen year olds with a baby a twelve year old and a five year old. We saw your add for the two room garage apartment. We decided to take a look. You let us look at it and you gave us it on the spot you gave it to us. You helped Van get a job. You took on the role parent. Building a tree house for Jake going to the school for us when we needed you to."

Van finally returned he handed an envelope to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne slid the envelope to Brock and Reba across the counter.

"When you do decide. I believe you will want to read this." Cheyenne told them leaving with Van.

Brock opened the envelope. He swallowed as he pulled out two papers.

Reba looked at the papers then at Brock

"Brock is this what I think this is?"

Brock swallowed and nodded he looked out the back door he watched as the kids played outside. He turned to Reba, "Do you think it's the right thing?"

Reba came up beside him, "Brock those kids have come to us for everything"

"Can I say something?"

Brock and Reba turned to his dad

"I saw your faces tonight. It's like that when we gather. Brock I saw the excitement in your eyes when Jake talked about football. Brock I feel the same way about you. I know that look it's the same looke you have for Henry you have it for Jake, Kyra and Cheyenne. Brock the Cooper kids are yours you and Reba do for them what parents do for kids. Sigh those papers. It will be the best decision of your life."

"What will be?" Kyra asked walking in

"Kyra how would you like a home with us?" Brock asked

"Kyra Brock means would you like to be adopted by us?"

"You serious?"

Brock and Reba nodded

"Jake too?" Kyra asked

Kyra ran to the back door she opened it and shouted for her brother he came in

"Yeah."

"Jake how would you like to go to your school function as Jake Hart?" Brock asked

Jake ran to Brock and Reba he hugged them both. " Can I move in?" Jake asked

"Yeah welcome home son"

Kyra hugged them. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

"Yeah we do." Brock said smiling, "welcome home daughter" Brock said

"Come on Kyra let's move in."

Henry walked in. "Mom dad, can I have a brother like Jake and a sister like Kyra? Cause then Issy can have Kyra they get along well."

Brock smiled he spoke to his son," Go help Jake move in"

Henry cheered and hugged Jake. They ran out of the house Brock and Reba pulled out the papers and signed he turned to Reba, "The start of our new life." He told her as he heard Van and Cheyenne yell happily.

Issy came in she looked at Brock and Reba he spoke," Does this mean you don't want me anymore?"

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
